1 STAGIONE
01.IL RITORNO DI STEFAN *Silversun Pickups: Sort of (intro) *The raconteurs: Consoler of the lonely (Jeremy, Vicki, Tyler a scuola. Elena e Bonnie incontrano Stefan) *Mat Kearney: Here we go (colazione con Jenna, Jeremy, Elena. scena macchina con Elena e Bonnie) *One Republic: Say (All I need) (Elena entra nel cimitero) *Placebo: Running up that hill (Zach interroga Stefan) *Katy Perry: Thinking of you (Bonnie e Matt parlano al Grill) *The All American Rejects: Back to me (Matt e Elena al party parlano della loro rottura. Caroline flirta con Stefan) *Stars: Take me to the riot (Jeremy e Vicki parlano al Grill. Bonnie e Caroline parlano di Stefan) *White lies: Death (party a scuola) *Bat for lashes: Siren song (Bonnie parla con Caroline al Grill. Damon fissa Caroline. Vicki si sveglia in ospedale) *MGMT: Kids (Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan parlano al Grill) *The Fray: Never say never (Elena invita Stefan in casa) ---- 02.LA NOTTE DELLA COMETA *Metric: Help, I'm alive (intro) *The Gossip: Heavy Cross (Caroline, Bonnie e Elena parlano fuori dal Grill) *Peaches: Mud (Jeremy parla al gruppo della scomparsa di Vicki) *Mat Kearney: Closer to love (Jenna e Elena parlano al mattino) *The dead weather: Hang you from the heavens (Jeremy e Tyler parlano del recupero di Vicki) *Dragonette: I get around (Bonnie e Elena distribuiscono il programma del party della cometa) *Neko Case: I'm an animal (Jenna si confronta con Jeremy circa il salto delle lezioni) *We were promised jetpacks: Conductor (Vicki e Jeremy parlano al Grill, Tyler li interrompe) *Earlimart: Interloper (Bonnie da a Stefan il numero di cell di Elena) *The Gossip: Heavy Cross (Bonnie, Caroline e Elena parlano circa i poteri da strega di Bonnie al cafè) ---- 03.UNA PARTITA ROSSO SANGUE *3OH!3: Strstrukk (canzone delle cheerleader quando Caroline era a capo di esse e Elena non lo sapeva) *Moby: Temptation (Vicki dice a Jeremy che non era solo per la droga. Stefan e Elena parlano dell'attacco. Stefan scrive nel suo diario mentre Damon guarda Elena dormire) *Sea Wolf: You're a wolf (Stefan, Elena, Damon, Caroline parlano nella sala di Elena. Matt parla con Jeremy di Vicki) *The airborne toxic event: Papillon (Elena e Stefan parlano dell'abbandono delle cheerleader da parte della ragazza) *Oh Mercy: Can't fight it (Elena e Bonnie preparano la cena) *The Black Keys: Strange times (preparazione del football, dopo quello delle cheerleader) *Darker my love: Blue day (Damon e Caroline in macchina quando lui lascia lei al campo delle cheerleader) *The bravery: Slow poison (Bonnie dice ad Elena che ha avuto dei brutti presentimenti quando ha toccato Stefan) ---- 04.LEGAMI FAMILIARI *Carolina Liar: I'm not over (Elena e Bonnie sono pronte per il party) *Santigold: I'm a lady (Vicki serve Tyler e la famiglia al Grill) *Union of knives (Damon e Caroline in camera di lei che discutono sul party e sui vampiri) *Thievery Corporation: Shadows of ourselves (Damon e Caroline entrano al party, Caroline parla alla madre, Stefan e Elena entrano al party) *Vv Brown: Back in time (Stefan e Elena guardano gli articoli donati dalle famiglie fondatrici) *Sofi Bonde: Fallout (Stefan e Caroline parlano. Elena e Damon parlano circa la battaglia di Willow Creek) *Matt Nathanson: All we are (Stefan e Elena ballano al party. Jenna chiede a Logan di lasciarla sola. Logan si dispiace con Jenna circa la sorella) *Glass Pear: Wild place (Tyler e Vicki discutono. Bonnie è seduta da sola al party e accende una candela) *The submarines: Brightest hour (Bonnie e Elena parlano. Carol chiede ad Elena circa l'orologio. Damon ruba il cristallo. Logan chiede a Jenna un'altra chance. Bonnie accende le candele nella sala) *Viva voce: Believer (Vicki e Jeremy si baciano) ---- 05.L'ORA DELLA VERITA' *Gabriella Cilmi: Save the lies (Stefan e Elena parlano della famiglia di lui al lavaggio auto) *Anjulie: Boom (Tiki dice a Bonnie di lavare il pavimento. Bonnie incendia un auto) *3OH!3: Don't trust me (inizia l'autolavaggio) *Howie day: Be there (Vicki e Jeremy parlano nella stanza di lui. Stefan e Elena parlano in cucina. Elena si taglia un dito) *Imogen Heap: Wait it out (Elena trova Vicki in bagno) *S.O.Stereo: When a heart breaks (Matt parla con Elena al Grill. Stefan finalmente arriva) *Mads Langer: Beauty of the dark (Stefan trova Zach) ---- 06.RAGAZZE PERDUTE *Jason Walker: Down (Elena dice a Stefan che non può più stare con lui) *Green day: 21 guns (Vicki e Damon nella stanza di Stefan) *Editors: Weight of the world (Damon lascia che Vicki si nutra di lui) *Anberlin: Enjoy the silence (Depeche mode cover) (Vicki dice a Damon che gli piace Jeremy e con Tyler era finita. Damon le dice che era stato innamorato prima e faceva schifo. Vicki e Damon ballano) *A fine frenzy: Stood up (Stefan e Elena si incontrano fuori dal Grill per parlare) *The termper trap: Fader (Vicki si fa la doccia e parla con Damon) *Sanders Bohlke: The weight of us (Damon si offre di far dimenticare Vicki a Jeremy) ---- 07.OSSESSIONATA *Gary Go: Open arms (Elena si sveglia. Parla con Jeremy circa le ricerche di Vicki) *Sanders Bohlke: The weight of us (Stefan e Elena parlano. Damon cancella la memoria di Jeremy) *White lies: To lose my life (Inizio della festa di Halloween a scuola. Damon incontra Carol) *Final flash: Fading light (Matt e Tyler parlano di Vicki. Caroline da a Bonnie un vestito) *The sounds: No one sleeps when I'm awake (Damon spiega a Vicki perchè l'ha cambiata) *The longcut: Open hearts (al ballo di Halloween quando Elena arriva a scuola) *The dodos: Time to die (Damon parla a Carol circa la verbena) *Bat for lashes: Sleep alone (Vicki e Jeremy vanno fuori durante il party a scuola) *The dodos: Fables (Damon parla con Carol al bar) ---- 08.162 CANDELINE *Pete Yorn: Thinking of you (Lexi esce dalla doccia, convince Stefan ad andare al Grill con lei) *Tiesto feat Tegan e Sara: Feel it in my bones (Durante il party al Grill Caroline parla con Damon circa il cristallo) *Telekinesis: Tokyo (Elena arriva al Grill, Stefan e Lexi giocano a biliardo e Damon parla con Elena) *Switchfoot: Yet (Matt e Caroline parlano a casa di lei) *The birthday massacre: Happy birthday (Lexi augura buon compleanno a Stefan) *Fauxliage: All the world (una ubriaca Caroline e Matt parlano al Grill) *The black box revelation: Love in your head (Lexi chiede a Damon il vero motivo del suo arrivo in città. Liz entra nel bar con il sospettato che "ha visto Lexi" attaccare il suo moroso) *Mads Langer feat Mike Sheridan: Too close (Elena arriva al bar e Lexi arriva a prendere un pò d shots) *Tiesto feat C.C.Sheffield: Escape me (Caroline chiede a Bonnie il cristallo indietro. Stefan dice a Matt di aver provato ad aiutare Vicki. Damon insulta Caroline. Stefan e Lexi ballano) *Gary Go: Open arms (Elena si sveglia e va in bagno) ---- 09.LA STORIA SI RIPETE *Barcelona: Come back when you can (Matt e Caroline passano la notte. Damon nel bosco, Stefan nella sua stanza e Elena e Bonnie nella stanza di Elena) *Greath Northern: Houses (Jenna e Alaric parlano al Grill. Damon e Stefan giocano a freccette) *The bravery: The spectator (Damon e Stefan si imitano al Grill) *Idlewild: Post-Electric (Jenna parla di Jeremy ad Alaric al Grill) *Pablo Sebastian: Lies (Elena e Bonnie vanno a lanciare la collana) *Echo & The bunnymen: Think I need it too (Caroline e Elena parlano di Bonnie mentre vanno in scuola) ---- 10.PUNTO DI SVOLTA *Five for fighting: Chances (Jeremy riinizia a disegnare. Jenna e Elena parlano di Stefan e Logan. Stefan e Damon discutono il loro futuro) *Telekinesis: Coast of Carolina (Matt e Tyler giocano a basket e discutono su Caroline) *The features: Off track ( *Plumb: Cut (Elena e Stefan fanno l'amore) *Tyrone Wells: This is beautiful (Matt dice a Tyler che gli piace Caroline. Stefan e Elena parlano nel letto) ---- 11.DISCENDENZA *Florence + The Machine: Cosmic Love (Alaric ricorda Isobel. Damon porta Elena in Georgia) *Editors: An end has a start (canzone alla radio quando Elena si sveglia nella macchina di Damon) *The Dandelions: On a mission (canzone alla radio quando Elena e Damon arrivano al bar di Bree) *Black Mustang: Between the devil and the deep blue sea (Elena e Damon arriva da Bree) *The black hollies: Can't stop these tears (from falling) (Al bar da Bree. Bree brinda a Damon poi spiega ad Elena come si sono conosciuti) *Hope Sandoval & the warm inventions: Trouble (Damon e Bree parlano della tomba e dell'incantesimo di Emily. Damon cerca di trovare un modo alternativo nella tomba) *The steps: Push (Elena parla al cellulare con Stefan. Damon chiede a Elena se è tutto a posto. Bree chiama Lee, il moroso di Lexi) *The upsidedown: Pepper spray (Al bar quando mangiano e bevono) *The stereotypes: The nighht before (Elena e Damon bevono shots al bar) *Julian Casablancas: Out of the blue (Damone e Elena che tornano a casa in macchina) *The bell: Nothing is logical (Alaric al Grill quando Damon si avvicina. Alaric ha un flashback di quello che è accaduto alla moglie. Damon beve i sangue di Isobel) *Alex Band: Only one (Damon uccide Bree) *The dig: Look inside (Anna e Jeremy parlano al Grill) ---- 12.UNPLEASANTVILLE *We barbarians: There's this there's that (Matt dice a Ben che ha presentato la domanda per lavorare al Grill. Elena dice a Bonnie che ha scoperto che è stata adottata. Ben passa vicino a Elena e Bonnie) *System officer: Pacer ( *The misfits: This magic moment (Alaric vede Damon. Elena e Stefan arrivano al party. Alaric offre a Jenna un drink. Caroline chiede a Elena di Damon) *Rogue wave: Everyday (Jenna chiede ad Alaric della sua moglie. Elena chiede a Stefan di ballare) *Jeff Scott: Dreams are for the lucky (Elena chiede a Stefan degli anni '50 mentre ballano. Anna incontra Jeremy) *U.S.Royalty: Keep it cool (Caroline e Bonnie arrivano al Grill) *The misfits: Runaway (Alaric e Damon parlano di Stefan) *Autovaughn: Everybody (Bonnie chiede a Ben di uscire insieme. Matt si mette sulla difensiva con Caroline) *Jocko: A slow dance (Anna chiede a Jeremy se può prendere il diario del suo antenato. Stefan si scusa con Elena per avere trascinato Elena al party) *The misfits: Great balls on fire (Stefan mostra ad Elena alcuni movimenti degli anni '50) *The raveonettes: My boyfriend's back (Stefan ed Elena guardano Damon ballare con una bionda. Elena riceve una telefonata minacciosa da Noah) *St. Leonards: Now that we've grown (Matt dice a Caroline che non è finita con Elena) *Orange: Mr. Sandman (Anna bacia Ben) *Maroon 5: She will be loved (Stefan bacia Elena) ---- 13.I FIGLI DEI DANNATI *Kate Earl: When you're ready (Elena torna a casa e vede Damon che cucina per Jenna) *Surfer blood: Floating vibes (Ben e Bonnie parlano di Elena) *Elephant parade: Goodbye (Bonnie chiama Elena) *Elefant: Goodbye (Bonnie chiama Elena) *Experimental Aircraft: Stellar (Bonnie scopre che Ben è un vampiro) ---- 14.MI HAI INGANNATO UNA VOLTA *Leona Lewis: Run (Bonnie trova la nonna morta. Damon è in lutto) *Oh mercy: Can't fight it (Caroline parla con Jeremy) *Earlimart: Before it get better (Caroline e Matt parlano della loro relazione) *The soft pack: Answer to yourself (Damon, Elena, Matt e Caroline al party della Duke) *Tokyo Police Club: In a cave ( *U.S.Royalty: Every summer (Jeremy e Anna nel bosco) *The steps: Out tonight (Tyler e Matt parlano. Caroline si scusa con Matt) *Black rebel motorcycle club: All you do is talk (Caroline e Matt parlano della loro relazione) ---- 15.UOMINI D'ONORE *Jet: Black hearts (on fire) (Damon *Sounds Under Radio: Portrait of a summer thief (Alaric viene sorteggiato da Jenna) *The alternate routes: This is runaway (Damon e Alaric al Grill. Liz chiede a Damon di essere scelto come scapolo) *Sound team: Your eyes are liars (Inizia l'estrazione) *Above the golden state: Real you (Kelly arriva al Grill, mentre Elena, Matt e Caroline stanno parlando *Sweet thing: Winter night (Kelly dice a Caroline che lei non le piace) *Free Energy: Something in common (Carol va a fare le domande agli scapoli. Damon parla della moglie di Alaric) ---- 16.IL MALE SI AVVICINA *Parachute: The mess I made (Matt e Caroline parlano del loro appuntamento e della loro relazione *Erin Mccarley: Lovesick mistake (Caroline e Elena parlano dopo il loro doppio appuntamento. Matt e Caroline vanno a fare un giro in macchina) *Keane: Better than this (A scuola Elena e Stefan discutono di Damon) *Tegan and Sara: The ocean (Stefan, Elena, Caroline e Matt parlano al Grill) *In-flight safety: Crash/Land (Damon, Jenna e Kelly bevono al bar, poi Jenna se ne va) *Marianas trench: Cross my heart (Caroline, Matt, Elena e Stefan al tavolo da biliardo) *The constellation: Perfect day (Matt e Stefan parlano al biliardo, Caroline e Elena parlano nella stanza delle ragazze) ---- 17.STRANE ALLEANZE *Love grenades: Young lovers (Caroline è seduta sulla sua auto) *Class actress: Let me take you out (Anna e Jeremy parlano al Grill) *The morning benders: I was wrong (Jeremy e Anna al Grill parlano sul perch Jeremy vuole essere trasformato) *The silent league: Resignation studies (Caroline in macchina mentre parla con Matt) *The black angels: Young men dead (quando Alaric entra) *Lights on: Boy (Tyler e Matt parlano. Anna gioca a freccette) *System officer: East (Anna scrive un messaggio a Jeremy) *Black rebel motorcycle club: Conscience killer (Mentre giocano, Frederick chiede di abbassare la musica) *Sounds under radio: All you wanted (Elena arriva e abbraccia Matt dopo aver scoperto che Vicki era morta) ---- 18.SOTTO CONTROLLO *Phoenix: 1901 (Stefan soggioga il dj affinché cambi musica) *Paramore: Brick by boring brick (Elena e Damon parlano al Grill. Tyler passeggia con la mamma di Matt. Damon incontra e parla con John) *The airborne toxic event: Does this means you're moving on? (Damon dice a Stefan circa il Consiglio e lo zio John) *Katy Perry: Use your love (Elena e Stefan ballano) *The Virgins: Hey hey girl (Tyler e Kelly parlano. Matt li scopre e li separa) *Black mustang: You and I (Stefan sistema le cose) *The golden dogs: Yeah! (Jeremy e Tyler parlano di Vicki) *The postelles: White night (Jenna e Elena al bar, arriva Alaric) *The morning after girls: To be your loss (John torna al party, Damon realizza che non era morto ---- 19.LA REGINETTA DI MYSTIC FALLS *Vitamin string quartet: Yellow (Anna e Damon parlano alla competizione di Miss Mystic Falls. Jenna aiuta Elena con i capelli) *Luigi Boccherini: Menuet Celebre (Le ragazze vengono chiamate di sotto verso i loro accompagnatori) *Johann Strauss: On the beautiful blue danube (Elena e Stefan praticano il walzer per la competizione) *Vitamin string quartet: Clocks (John e Jeremy parlano dei loro antenati e del diario) *Faber drive: Never coming down (Stefan arriva a scuola) *Within temptation: All I need (Stefan scompare, Damon prende il suo posto e balla con Elena) ---- 20.FRATELLI DI SANGUE *Jamie McDonald: I'll be thinking of you (John e Pearl parlano al Grill) *Aron Wright: Song for the waiting (Anna sveglia Jeremy, parlano e si baciano. Stefan arriva al lago) *Robert Skoro: In line (Anna e Jeremy *OneRepublic: Marching on (Elena e Damon parlano. Jeremy e Anna sono a scuola) *We the king feat Demi Lovato: We'll be a dream (scena finale con Alaric) *Little boots: Click (John incontra Pearl al Grill) ---- 21.ISOBEL *Anya Marina: All the same to me (John va a trovare Isobel) *Vampire Weekend: Giving up the gun (Discutendo cosa fare con i carri per il Founder's Day) *Cage the elephant: Ain't no rest for the wicked (Damon va a trovare Isobel e combatte con lei) *Band of horses: Laredo (Tutti stanno costruendo i carri e Elena e Jeremy parlano di Anna) *The cribs: We share the same skies (Matt e Tyler parlano mentre costruiscono i carri) *Neon trees: Our war (Elena e Isobel al Grill) *Sounds under radio: Sing (Elena chiede a Isobel perché aveva voluto incontrarla) ---- 22.IL GIORNO DELLA FONDAZIONE *Ellie Goulding: Overtime you go (Preparativi per la festa) *Lifehouse: It is what it is (Elena confida a Damon di essere solo amici, prima di andare a parlare a Jeremy) *Sia: You've changed (Matt e Caroline fanno delle foto. Matt evita Tyler) *Anberlin: True faith (Caroline e Matt parlano di Tyler al Grill) *New order: True faith (appena prima che Richard arrivi al Grill a dire a Tyler e ai suoi amici di andare a casa) *Stateless: Bloodstream (Damon e "Elena" si baciano)